


The Truth About The Stars

by enbytsukkis (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Non-Binary Albert DaSliva, Roadtrip Fic, jack race crutchie romeo and smalls are all siblings, only this time its during a muticountry europe trip, race and albert said pinning idiots rights!, the overdone falling in love with your best friend trope, theres a couple ocs, they arent very big but theyre there, well adopted but you get the point, yes finch and crutchie are both girls no i will not explain why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/enbytsukkis
Summary: After they graduated high school, Race and Albert want to make the most of their summer before they have to leave for university.So when Race receives a letter from his estranged grandmother promising an all expenses paid trip to Europe in exchange for visiting her in Italy, he can't resist the offer. So to make the trip more memorable he brings Albert around for the journey.Thus follows the story of falling in love, family secrets and the truth about the power of the stars.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Truth About The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi so welcome to the adventure of my first chapter fic
> 
> get ready for the shit show that this i'll be
> 
> anyway this is dedicated to my lovely friends on twitter cus yall are amazing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Time is the one property of science that Race can't comprehend. 

Well, it's not the actual science he doesn't understand. In physics it's a measurement; A fundamental quantity that falls under the classification of Non-Relativistic physics. Race knows it's purpose, it was started to help keep up with world and is one of the starting points of the new world record keeping systems. It was started in the 14th century but didn't have nearly compete accuracy until centuries later. It's had it's purpose labelled clearly. (Though some may argue that it's a social construct but he doesn't have the patience for those people.) 

Those are all the things he understand without a doubt. All of those facts come with the utmost ease and comprehension. 

It the fact of how it _works,_ how it _functions_ , he doesn't get. Of all the concepts throughout physics it's just the one thing he can't wrap his head around. It's the matter of that every _second_ , every _minute_ , every _hour_ moves in a linear fashion and it's always accounted for. The matter that every second brings each person around the world closer the unknown. 

Maybe that's the reason he can't figure it out.

Or the fact his mind is stuck in the past.

In his mind it still feels like it should be the days when he was entering in on the first day of 9th grade at Valleymount. Or in the tenth grade when he went to his first prom with the big group of all his friends, or during the summer between 10th and 11th grade when he had his breakup with Spot. Or even senior skip day from back in March when they went down to Boston to visit Crutchie with Albert. Or when the days he'd spend with his mother during the summer when she'd take a day off and they'd go stargazing for hours. 

Maybe it's the fact he wishes he could be stuck in the simpler times in his life.

But, in reality he's in 2020, it's June and after years he's finally graduated high school. Though the most important thing is he did it with Albert by his side.

"We just graduated."

"We did."

_"Holy shit."_

There's a smile shared between both of them as envelop the other in a hug. they're both to excited to speak, so they opted for the next best thing. A tight embrace in the others arms.

Race's body is off the floor only being held up buy the weight of Albert's arms. There's the slight feeling that could be a symptom of merely just being overwhelmed with everything that's happening at that moment, but the back of his mind keeps telling him it's _something_ _more_ than that.

_In most teen romance movies, this is always the part where the two love interests both have a realization while in each others arms, There's a collection of flashbacks that remind the audience of all the romantic moments throughout the course of the film. It shows the closeness of the two and for the characters and it makes them realize what they've been missing out on this whole time. The characters finally get rid of all feelings of anxiety over confessing to one another and just go in for the kiss._

_Though for them, life isn't a movie, and they haven't figured out how much the other meant to each other yet. So for now, they can still make do with the moment._

Albert puts him down after a few minutes and before long their dragged off by one of their cousins who he assumes to be Ella, Race signs a quick _see you later,_ since he knows it'll be better than trying to yell over the crowd. In turn he sees a face that seems like it's has been missing for a far too long.

"Jack!” 

He’s plowed through the crowd and practically tackled him without any word of warning. Though Jack didn’t seem to mind at all since he wrapped himself tight in their embrace. Though it wasn't long before the pair broke away as Race gave him a harsh shove. 

"You asshole! You said you wouldn't be back till tomorrow!" Race yelled as Davey suddenly appeared by Jack's side as well. 

"We ended up finishing earlier than we thought so we book earlier flights to surprise you." Davey explained trying to hold off Race so he wouldn't attack Jack again. 

As they break apart the rest of his family starts to appear from the crowd as well. Medda’s the first appear bringing Romeo and Smalls by her side. Crutchie comes by in a another couple minutes with Finch by her side. They eventually leave the venue and head back home. There’s recounts of the half a years event that all of them have missed out on. Most the afternoon spent with each other along with a dinner out the restaurant down the street from Medda’s Theater. 

It’s the normalcy he’s missed out on and for the next couple months he’ll be able to have it before everything in his life changes yet again.

(Although unaware to him in the moment, he's about to receive some of the biggest news of his life.)

* * *

"Race." There was a knock before Jack pushed open his door. He quickly slip off of his headphones to make sure he wouldn't miss what he was saying. "Crutchie picked up the mail and there's a letter on the table addressed to you." 

Race look quizzingly at Jack as he left his door frame. The only time he had ever got mail had been when he was receiving responses from universities and the last of those had all come in during May. 

Nevertheless he thanked Jack and headed downstairs. 

It was an odd feeling to be passing by all of the rooms. In just a couple months he’d be leaving for MIT. Jack had been in Santa Fe for over two years now doing university there with Davey. Crutchie had been studying in Massachusetts for the past year though was considering transferring back to New York for her Junior and Senior years. Romeo and Smalls would be the next ones to graduate though they'd most likely stay in New York for university. 

It seemed like time was catching up all to soon. 

He waved a quick hello to Smalls who was working away on her laptop in the kitchen and grabbed the letter set aside on the counter. 

There wasn’t much to be shown from the envelope itself. Expect for the address listing that it had came all the way from Venice. 

That was defiantly a red flag but there wasn’t the chance to worry about it since they got distracted by the buzz of their phone.

_Albie: i’m on the driveway get out here._

Race couldn't help but smile as he waved goodbye to Smalls and ran outside to seeing Albert standing out on his driveway.

”Finally you took so fucking long!” Albert sighed. 

“Just get in the car Albert.” Race laughed off as they both entered his truck.

* * *

_There's something about the night sky that's so important to them. From the moment when Albert and Race first saw the stars together in the fourth grade after they snuck onto the roof at a sleepover, it had become their thing. Ever since it happened it had been decided that it was just one of their singular thing they had been known for. They'd spend most of their summers camping out on each others rooftops or backyards just spending hours staring out at the sky. It was the way they both found comfort in the stars and in each other._

For this June evening they've taken to an empty field outside of the city. It'd had been discovered in their sophomore year when Jack held a party there for his graduation. Sure they had already had one at home, but being outside enjoying the summer breeze and the night sky had made it even more perfect.

As they spread out the blankets and fixed their posterior, Race took a deep breathe and pulled out the letter out from his jacket. Wondering how much longer he could hold off on opening it. 

"So tell me why you've decided to haul us out to the middle of nowhere to star gaze instead of in the tree house?" Albert asked as they passed a root-beer over from their cooler.

Race sighed but with a bit of a laugh. "Finch got back to town today and Crutchie hasn't seen her in forever so I think she was gonna have them stay in the tree house tonight." Albert nodded in agreement cracking open their can. "Plus I thought it'd better for us to be out here instead of having to accidentally walking into them making out again." Giving them both a shiver yet a bit of laugh remembering events that had transpired years ago.

"I gotta hand it to them. That's one hell of a way for everyone to find out." Race nodded in agreeance as he fiddled with the letter in his hand. 

"What's that?" Albert questioned.

"I'm not quite sure if i'll be honest. It came in the mail earlier and I've waiting to read it."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Albert said as Race still held the letter in his hand. "Open it." 

Race took one final look back at Albert before finally tearing off the seal and disregarding the envelope. The paper was a smooth eggshell sort of color, had the clear impression that 

"It's in Italian _dipshit_." Race deadpanned as Albert made vague grabbing motions.

"So?" 

"You can't read Italian." Race replied before Albert slapped their shoulder as they both laughed. 

_"Dear Antonio Higgins,_

_It may have taken me years but I've finally found you."_

"Why does it sound like something straight out of a horror movie?" Albert interrupted much to Race's displeasure. Race gave them a shove that caused the entire tailgate to rock in response. "I'm just saying." They said in defense as Race continued to read.

_"I understand that you most certainly have no idea who I am, since your mother had left almost everything that connected to her family here in Italy. No matter that I'll tell you who I am despite that. My name is Bianca Higgins and I am your maternal grandmother. For the past 17 years I've been trying to locate you and your mother, though the only luck I've had is finding you. I know it seems highly suspicious that i'd be contacting you out of nowhere but I'd like to invite you back to Italy to meet your extended family and learned more about your family history. I'm sure you are probably unaware of your mother and your beginnings but I hope by you coming here I can help to clear up all of your wonders about them. To make it easier on you, i'm putting out the offer to pay for an all expenses paid trip to Italy, plus travel to any of other country of your choice._

_My number is listed here and my email as well. I hope dearly that you'll take me up on this offer since i'd love nothing more then to finally meet my dear grandson._

_With Love_

_Nonna Bianca."_

They both sat in silence as Race let the letter fall out of his hand on to the floor of the trunk. Race begins to bring his body closer together, and in turn Albert readjusts their body and lets Race curl up into them. It's a common practice they've followed over the years and makes them both feel safer.

Albert didn't say anything while Race fall down into his own thought's. They only hold him closer as they both stare at the stars and the moon up above. 

Race thinks of his mother.

How she came to New York with nothing but the two of them and how she raised him by herself for his whole life. How strong she was despite all the hardships they both faced day by day. All the memories they shared, all the passions she passed down to him like his love of music, to cooking and everything else. 

_Along with the fact he lost her way too soon. How she missed out on his first day of high school, his first relationship, his high school graduation and now this milestone too._

Somehow in that moment it's all come running towards him.

_It's not that times been going too fast. It's that one of the most important people in his life wasn't here to experience it with him._

He doesn't even notice how much times passed or how hard he's been crying until he's brought back by Albert holding them tighter and wiping away the running tears.

"Why _now_ Al?" It's a weak attempt at trying to speak without crying but he knows he's not able to hold up that facade for too long. "Why did she finally reach out now? Hell I know my Ma lied to me for years saying that it was only us, but why did she only reach out now? Why not when I was growing up? Why not when Ma was first in the hospital? Why not at her funeral? Fuck Al I just don't get it." He's shaking but he can't determine whether it's out of anger or of 

Albert gives him a minute to collect his breathing before they whispered as Race clinged to their body tighter. "We should head back to Medda's, Racer." 

Race took the moment to collect himself before moving out of Albert's arms. “Yeah. Yeah. You’re right.” Race knows this move their pulling, he’s known for years Albert hasn’t been the best with dealing with feelings so their expressing it in other ways. 

Race slid into the passenger seat passing Albert the keys, the almost silent sound of Wallows replacing the unease in truck.

They make their way back into the city, stop at a Sonic along the to grab milkshakes not either of them really saying much. Albert's giving Race space since he's definitely aware that he's not in the mood to say much more about the topic at hand, while Race is understanding of the way of how their handling the situation presented to them. It's been a system they've kept in place for years that both of them find to work quiet well.

They're parked in Race's driveway when Albert speaks up again. "Did she mention your mother at all in the letter?"

Race looks at him quizzically before taking another look at the letter. "Only that I was the only one that was able to find me."

There's a snap as Albert pushes on the gas. "She probably doesn't know what happened Racer. I'm sure if she did she probably would of reached out earlier if she knew." 

"I'm not sure if that's better or worse if I'll be honest." 

"But." They paused trying to find the words to express their point. "Now, you have an actually chance to know family other then your mom. It might do you some good." 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You grew up only knowing your mom right? When she passed away it left a void in your heart, and maybe by meeting her and more of your family? I know it might not be the answer your looking for but it's the most clear one I can think of." 

When entering inside it's evident that everyone's retired to their rooms for the evening. So it's the move they take as well, settling in quickly on Race's bed. "Hey." The rush of reassurance rushing threw their voice."You don't need to make any big decisions right now. Let's just chill for tonight and you can sit on the decision till your ready." Albert suggested. 

"Yeah you're right." Race says turning on the movie as Albert shut off the light.

"I always am." They shrugged as Race made a face at them.

(One thing Race wouldn't admit was that they always were. And that's one of the things Race loved most about them.)

* * *

As all things go, Albert's passed out a half hour into Princess Mononoke. 

It's no surprise for sure, no matter how much Albert loves it they've never been able to sit through the whole thing. Race takes the move to go outside for a minute just to clear his head of all the shit that's running threw it. 

What he doesn't expect is Jack lying outside as well.

"What's up Tonio?" It's a calm Race can't bring himself to say much other than passing the rewritten letter to Jack for him to read. It's a tense minute spent for Race as he watch Jack examine the letter with such precision. 

"She just dumped that all on me and now I don't know what to do." Race sighed. 

"You want my honest answer?" Jack asked looking up towards the sky along with Race. "Go for it. Look I'd give anything to find my bio family and have the chance to meet with them, but I know it probably won't ever have the chance. You've got a grandmother whose actively trying to bring you out to meet your extended family. I say you'd be passing up one of the best chances of your life if you don't go to meet them." 

"The only problem is I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing good to come out of it. Because.." He takes a pause trying to collect himself so he doesn't cry again in that evening. "What if I learn something about her that changes the way I see my mom forever. What if I go and meet them and suddenly feel even farther away from her than I already do. I _can't-_ I won't let them ruin the last memories I have of her Jack, I can't let it happen."

Jack doesn't say anything much, letting Race fall to his side in a move of defeat. "Race, you and I both know that won't happen. Look they were the ones that reached out to you, and haven't you always wanted to learn more about your mom and all the stuff about your family she never told you about?" It's a statement filled with truth you couldn't get anywhere else. "If you need anymore reassurance just remember what Maria told you. You can find the answer within the stars. The stars always will have the truth somewhere within them."

 _The Truth About The Stars;_ A term Race's mother coined as justification in that there was a pure truth and answer of any problem. It was her belief that all you had to do was look to the stars for guidance and that everything would work out fine in the end. For years Race has tried to find the true meaning behind her words, but even in death she'd never reveal the truth behind her words. 

"The stars huh. I guess you're right." Race nods taking a look at the Big Dipper high up in the sky in front of him. He takes a look back at the letter once again and back at Jack. "I think I know what I have to do."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Race replies standing up from the ground, Jack seems content with his reply and takes to laying back down. 

He waves goodbye to Jack and heads back inside and upstairs. He takes one last look at Albert sleeping soundly in his bed across the room, checks to see if their hearing aids are still in. (Much to his own relief they weren't) He takes one last breathe trying to push out the doubt still in his mind and dials the number listed in the letter.

One single call can't hurt him.

* * *

Working down his imaginary list he decides the next person to check off He's backstage at her theater, Jack's in the backroom painting another set while Davey's working on his finale paper. Crutchie and Smalls are presumed to be helping out in the tech booths and Romeo's showing Specs around the Makeup rooms. 

So that leaves him and Medda out on the empty stage. 

She the third person who's about to know. It wasn't like he was avoiding telling her what was up but, Albert was there when he opened the letter, and Jack had been the one to check up on him when Albert brought him back home. It two days since all of this has happened but he's already been back and forth with his grandmother caretaker Adrina since she had been the one to transfer the funds over to his account per the wish of his grandmother. 

"Yes hun." She's waved off her assistant Clark and ushered him closer towards her. They both take a glance seeing if anyone else is surrounding them and they both take a seat letting their feet fall off the stage. "What's bothering you kiddo."

He doesn't stall like previous times, though he's fairly sure it's because the pressure of the message has been taken out and with Medda, telling her almost anything is easy.

He tells her the story of the letter, the advice Jack's given to him and his unsureness off how he should go by handling the event. All throughout she's patiently listened to every word he's spilled out from his rambles. 

"I know I should have told you when I first read it, but I honestly hadn't had a clue what to think of it. Though I have made a decision on what to do about it.

“Well have you made your choice hun?” She asked passing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have." He replied, thinking back to the conversation the other night with Jack. "I'm going, I'm not going to miss out on the chance to meet the people who really knew my mom." 

Medda doesn't say much, other than giving him a simple smile and the response. "So when do you take off?"

Race smiles back, knowing in the end it'll all be okay. 

* * *

In Race and Albert's dynamic, Race has always been the impulsive of the pair.There had been the time they snuck out and found themselves in Times Square at five am, or when they had ran away to Boston for a day back in March. Not to mention the countless other times it had happened over the almost decade of their friendship. So it's no surprise to anyone when he drops the bombshell of news onto Albert one afternoon while lying in the tree house.

"You're coming to Europe with me." 

Albert couldn't help but laugh unaware of how serious Race was. "You're funny you know that right?"

"I'm not kidding." 

Albert could only stare wide eyed. "Race you have to be kidding." 

"Why would I be kidding when I have the ticket right here." Race said as he passed it into their hand.

"Jesus Christ." They exclaimed. "You're gonna kill me one day I swear to god." 

"Yeah, but we'll being something exciting when it happens." Race said trying to ease Albert's nerves.

They only sighed yet again taking a looking at the dates listed on the tickets. "I really have no say in this do I?"

"Nope." Race said with a grin.

Finally Albert cracked the slightest bit of grin. "Alright. I guess we're going to Europe."

* * *

The next week goes by in an flash.

Between the confirmation of flights, the packing of suitcases and getting passport in order there hasn't been a day where Race or Albert have slept more than three hours each. They take a couple days to shop for essentials, Albert get's confirmation from their doctor that they were cleared for travel. They get lost in a Macy's along the way as well. 

Chaos it had been, but all the better that it was spent together.

For their last night in New York they throw a party. 

Well, it's not so much a party. It's more just all of Race's siblings, their partners, Albert's family and most their friends. 

So basically a get together but with a little more organization than normal. 

They eat dinner while exchanging stories of previous trip people have taken, childhood stories filled in by part from Albert's mother and aunt. Gifts passed down to help them on their out on their trip along with words of encouragement. When recalling the event in the future both Albert and Race will deny the fact they cried because of kindness shown on their departure day. Eventually the evening winds down and people start to make their exit so that Race and Albert can head to airport. 

Albert looks heartbroken saying goodbye. 

Their aunt gives them a quick hug before trying to quickly collect the triplets from playing with Smalls and Finch in the backyard. Their mom is next, she holds them tightly murmuring in their ear about how they better call every night and that she'll miss them so much. It's clear to everyone in the room how hard Albert's trying to not cry.

Benji, Thomas and Ella are last they say goodbye too. 

Race gives them each a hug before departing back into the kitchen so that Albert can have a moment to talk to each of them, he knows this is the hardest goodbye out of all of them because of just how close they are with the triplets. Albert had know them since they were born and practically owned the title of their older sibling even though they were just cousins.

_When recounting it in the future, Albert will admit to the fact he cried then._

They spend the next couple hours double checking their packing, passport and the records showing they’d be able to get through without issue. Then once that had been dealt with they eventually were getting the go head from Jack that it was time to leave.

They bid goodbye to everyone with the promise to call once they land no matter the time and suddenly the reality of everything catching up to them. It’s about and hour to the airport while having to deal with traffic but surprisingly smooth sailing getting parking.

Jack walks them both in and theirs a smile plastered so brightly on his face.

”I’m so happy and proud of the both of you. Just so, so proud of you two. You guys are gonna have the time of your life and just happy you two get to experience it together." Jack pulls them both into a tight embrace. "I love you both so much. Now get outta here your gonna miss you flight." Jack said giving them both a shove in the direction of their gate. Albert makes the move to check their bags but Race turns back and hugs Jack like it'd be the last time they'd ever see each other again. 

"Thank you, for everything." He says his head resting on Jack shoulder.

"It's no problem. Now go your gonna miss you flight."

There's the I love you's, and the goodbyes and suddenly Race is running to catch up to Albert whose already running their bags threw security.

* * *

It's dead silent in the hallway leading to their gate. 

They made it through with enough time to grab a quick bite to eat and a drink for the flight. 

Sure there's the occasional passersby but considering the time of their departure makes sense. Even when they boarded their flight was nearly empty It seemed to just be them and about 20 other. 

Albert cleared out their throat as they both took their seats and Race is already well aware of the scenario that's about to play out. They've got their phone held out in front their face and suddenly it feels like their back in high school again. Both of them sitting the tiny room with with the fake laptops and coffee mugs that were glued down by the past host. Then having Elmer and Spot running the tech support on the other side of the room.

It brings him back to when things seemed simpler.

"This is Albert DaSilva reporting on the go for," They paused for a second not even breaking their talk show voice for a second. "I guess were not with Valleymount anymore, _so this is Albert DaSilva reporting myself._ Anyway for this fine evening I'm joined by my co-host Racetrack Higgins, now what are you hoping to get out of this trip?"

"Your never gonna let me live down our talk show days are you." Race groaned.

Albert pursed their lips before holding their phone in front of their face again. "Oh not in the slightest." They exclaimed. "Now answer the question. What are you looking to find in Europe?" 

He couldn't do much besides ponder Albert's words. 

_Sure_ he'd had the intention to go meet his grandmother and possibly more of his family, plus there was the additive of learning more about his mother but other than that. He had no clue what else to expect.

"Hey." They said laying a hand on his shoulder. "Think of it this way, maybe we'll find the real meaning behind the truth about the stars while we're out their as well?" Albert shrugs as they start to grab out their hearing aids case and the other assortment of plane care items.

" _Yeah_. Maybe you're right." Race replied which seemed to leave them content with his answer and with that taken that as their go ahead to get ready to pass out for the entire remainder of the flight. They haven't even taken off the ground yet and Albert's already taken off their hearing aids, a gravel and thrown on an eye mask. So it's almost useless to try and talk to them until they land in Paris. 

Race takes one last look out at the New York skyline, a deep breathe follows and as the plane lifts off the ground he gets ready for the biggest adventure of his life.


End file.
